The Shadow
by Vampy95
Summary: This is a fanfiction i made that took about a few hours to do. It's based on the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys when they finally are boyfriends and girlfriends. Enjoy.


The Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls were on a trip to visit a few superhero friends of theirs. Usually they arrived in time for supper. They had gotten a late start, and now it was getting dark. They decided to look for a place to stay overnight and go on in the morning.

Buttercup:Oh great now how are we gonna find a place to stay in these woods.  
>Butch: Yeah i'm gonna starve to death.<br>Brick: Quit it will ya. We'll find a place. It can't be that hard.

Brick flies off the ground in search for a place to stay for the night.

Brick: Hey, what's that?

Brick saw a house and something weird in it looked like fire burning inside of the house.

Brick: Weird.

Then Brick returned to his bros and the girls.

Blossom: Well did you find something?  
>Brick: I did. I saw a house a little far from here. And i saw something else. It was as if that house was burning from the inside.<br>Bubbles: Oh no we must go there and save those people.  
>Butch: What about food and shelter?<br>Blossom: Forget about it. Lets got save those people.

Just off the road, they saw a small house in the woods.

Buttercup: Hey the house isn't burning.  
>Boomer: Yeah it's just and ordinary house in the woods.<br>Brick: Shut up doofus. But i thought i saw...  
>Blossom: Never mind. At least we've found shelter. I wonder if they rent rooms.<p>

Then they went up the door and knocked. An elderly man and woman came to the door.

The man: Good evening. How may i help you darling children?  
>Blossom: Good evening sir. We would like to ask if you could rent us a few rooms for only just this night?<br>The man: Oh no darling we don't rent rooms.  
>The woman: Yes but we're glad to have company. So that's why we'll let you sleep for the night.<br>RRB & PPG all together: All righttttt.  
>The old woman made coffee, brought out some cake, and the eight of them talked for awhile.<br>Blossom: Nice place you have here. Very coasy.  
>The woman: Thank you darling. It's been quite a while ever since we've last had company here. It's really quiet here.<br>Blossom: I understand. It's pretty lonely for only both of you to live here.  
>Bubbles: Yeah. Why can't both of you say go visit the city and make new friends.<br>The man: We're happy with your comment deary but we're quite happy the way we are now.  
>Blossom: That sound nice. What do you think Buttercup?<br>Buttercup: Do you have more of this cake. It's delicious.  
>The woman: Why of course deary. I'll be right back.<p>

The woman went to the kitchen to get more cake.

Blossom: Buttercup.  
>Buttercup: What? We're their guests and besides the lady's nice. You saw it yourself that she was happy to give me some cake. Ain't that right Butch?<br>Butch with a mouth full: Aha.  
>The woman: Here you go my dear girl. Enjoy.<br>Buttercup: Thanks.  
>The man: So children what brings you so far in the woods?<br>Boomer: Oh us. We were going to visit a few friends of ours who live in Tigerville.  
>The man: Well my good man that city isn't very close from here. But i could show you the best shortcut to there. You see that tree over there. The tall one on that hill.<br>Boomer: Yeah.  
>The man: There is a trail at that tree.<br>Boomer: Oh yeah i see it.  
>The man: You must walk on it and pass those mountains up ahead. And you're in Tigerville.<br>Boomer: Thanks.  
>The man: You're welcome champ.<br>Butch: Yo Brick. What is it?  
>Brick: When we got here i thought i saw fire coming from from your house.<br>The man: Hmmm it must have been from the attic. I have an instrument that keeps burning in fire all by itself. I don't know what's wrong with it?  
>Brick: I see.<br>Blossom: Ok. Say for how long have you guys been living here?  
>The woman: Oh dear we've been here our whole lives.<br>Blossom: Have you ever thought of going out from this house for say a little while?  
>The woman: Oh no no dear. We're happy the way we are.<br>Blossom: Actually i ment going out for a walk or something.  
>The woman: Oh no dear we can't...there are...dangerous animals out there.<br>Bubbles: Strange i didn't see any wild animals anywhere around your house so you are perfectly safe.  
>The woman: No thanks dear. We're fine.<p>

Brick doubts that the elderly man and woman are fine at all.

'Either it's from the wild animals or there is something these people aren't telling or better yet there is something strange about them' thought Brick to himself.

Blossom: It's getting late. We must go to bed so we can get to the city early and meet with the heroes.  
>The man: Oh are you boys and girls heroes?<br>Butch: You got that right.

The elderly man and woman look at each other with a devilish smile and evil eyes.  
>The man: Oh we'll be glad to show you to your room.<br>Blossom: Sweet.

Then the boys and girls were taken to their room.

The woman: Good night dear children.  
>Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Boomer and Butch all together: Good night.<br>Blossom: Brick won't you say good night? After all they did gave us shelter.  
>Brick: Huh oh yeah. Good night.<p>

Then the man and woman left the room and Brick turned his smile into a frown.

Brick: Hey guys don't these people look oh i don't know...strange may be.  
>Blossom: Strange? Why? They are really nice.<br>Butch: Yeah and they gave us food too.  
>Brick: That's all you think about Butch.<br>Bubbles: These people are very kind. But i'm a little concerned about the wild animals they were talking about.  
>Brick: It's not just that. There are a lot of things i saw except the fire. While you guys were talking i saw a black shadow crawling on the ceiling. And i heard strange sounds coming from the hallway.<br>Butch: Brick you are paranoid. You must be tired from all that walking. Why can't you just go to sleep and forget about it.  
>Brick: Yeah i guess you're right. <p>


End file.
